Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence
Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence is a movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will release in July 2023. The main villains will be the Supreme Intelligence and Yon-rogg. Brie Larson will be the main Character portraying Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel. Synopsis After the events of Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu, Carol and her friends think they are save. But a new treath is comming. The Supreme Intelligence wants to take over Earth, along with his henchmen Yon-Rogg. Together with Iron Man and War Machine, Carol has to stop them and protect the earth. Plot A Kree ship appears. On the ship is Yon-Rogg. He is watching at earth. He sees the fight with Carol Danvers and Galen-Kor. What a disappointment, he says. I will kill that stupid girl. He makes his army ready and walks into the hall to a big door. Two Kree guards are waiting for the door. The door opens and Yon-Rogg walks inside. Forgive me master, Yon-Rogg says. We have to attack earth and kill the one they call Captain Marvel. She destroyed an whole army and killed their commander Galen-Kor. What?? A girl you say???, the one says Yon-Rogg is talking with. Yes, Yon-Rogg says. But no problem master, we will take revenge and kill her. Set the direction, to earth, Yon-Rogg says. The logo of Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence appears. Carol Danvers and Tony Stark are in Wellington. They are in the city centre. They are in a store. A boy walks to them and says: Are you Iron Man?? Yes I am supposed to be him, Tony Stark says. Where is your suit the boy says. Come on, I will show you it. But on the same time he gets a notification. It is from S.H.I.E.L.D. and it says: You have to come to the base immediatly. For so far the free time, Tony says. Sorry I have to go, Tony says to the boy. Carol who is searching for something gets same message. They immediately leave and fly back to New York. Rhodey is also in the plane. The tree are arguing about everything. Rhodey still doesn't trust the Fantastic Four. We will have to live with them, Tony says. At the New Avengers Facility, Sharon Carter welcoms them. Carol, Tony and James go sitting around a table. Sharon says they have to take some precautionary measures, because the Kree went into the Solar System. Carol is indignant and walks away. Tony follows her. What is happening, Tony says. They want to take revenge on me Carol says. They attack the Earth only because of what I did. What? that you killed Galen-Kor, Tony says. Yes and their full army, Carol says. The Kree come closer to Earth. They surround Earth. We are there, Yon-Rogg says to the big face. Finally, A showen Supreme Intelligence for the first time says. I really want that stupid girl that killed Galen-Kor. We will kill her, but first we will kill all her friends, Supreme Intelligence says. They are here, Sharon says. I have to take care of something first, Carol says and she flies away. Where did she go, Rhodey says. I have no idea, Tony says. Carol flies back to Boston to her house. She wants to go in the house but it is empty. She opens the door and goes in. Everything is empty. She walks out of the house and goes to the neighbours. She knocks on the door. A man opens the door. Where did your neighbours move to? What who are you, the man says. Says it now and she uses some of her powers. They went to the other side of the city. He tells her the street and she flies away. What a weird woman the man says. At the other side of the city, she finds the house. She sees her dad at the house. She flies to him. Who are you he says. You'll have to let me inside, it is important. Carol, is that you?, Pete says. What is that Costume. I became something else than a pilot. At the Avengers Facility, they get a message from the Kree. Give us the girl they call Carol Danvers, otherwise we will destroy this whole planet, Yon-Rogg says. After he says that they get a message from Galactus. What's the matter, master, Yon-Rogg says. What have you done?? Attack Earth without me??? You will never make it!! You all will die!! Have fate, Yon-Rogg says. Ok, You will never make it with that Avengers down there. They defeated Thanos and Dormammu. I have something that is a lot better than them. I have the Supreme Intelligence. What?? What are you going to do with him. Something you will never think of, and he shuts down the communication. We have to call the Avengers, Rhodey says. I have tried it, Sharon says, None of them answers. We have to do it alone, Tony says. Even Carol is gone, Rhodey says, we can't do it alone. Ok here is what you wanted, Pete says. Good, thank you, Carol says. I only need my book of the Kree. Oh, I am sorry, Joe took that. Where is he?? He moved to Springfield. Do I have to give you a ride, Pete says. No with flying I am faster. Flying?? Carol flies away. Is that my daughter??, Joe says and walks confused back in the house. Yon-Rogg walks to the Supreme Intelligence. You have to see what they are doing now. They are waiting and wondering what to do. Good, that will give me some time to think of something else. No!! I am the one that is thinking here, Supreme Intelligence says. You know that everything you think is bad!! No, I can also thinks. Supreme Intelligence creates something himself. It becomes a Supremor. What the hell is that?? The Supremor attacks Yon-Rogg. He defeats him. Put him in a cage, Supreme Intelligence says. Give the order to destroy the other ships. Yes, Supremor says. What?? Why are you doing that, Yon-Rogg says. I have a whole other plan, Supreme Intelligence says. Supremor tells the Kree about it. Of course they think same as Yon-Rogg. If you don't see me as a master, I will have to eliminate you all. The Supreme Intelligence uses all his power and takes over the ship. He uses all his guns to kill all the Kree. Supremor also attacks and kills a lot Kree. In Springflied, Carol searches for her brother's house. Carol?? Is that you, a voice behind her says. Yes and she walks to him and hug themself. What are you doing here?? Have you seen the news, Earth is under attack. Yes I know, Carol says, I need something in your house. They walk to Joe's House. In the house she finds what she needs. I don't get it, Earth is under attack and you come to visit me. Yes, because I need this. It is Yon-Rogg, I had to know it, Carol says. Yon-Rogg?? Joe says. I have to go know, Carol says. You can visit every time you like, Joe says. She flies away, back to New York. On the Kree ship, all Kree are death. Good, fire on the other ship, Supreme Intelligence says. Yes, Supremor says. They fire. The two other ship explodes. The Kree don't know what to do. The ships explode and fall on earth. Look at this Tony says and he shows it to Sharon and Rhodey. One ship destroys the others. Not good, Sharon says, the fallen parts fall on the planet. We will take care of it, Tony says and he puts on his suit. Tony and Rhodey fly to it destroys all the parts. A lot parts are destroyed by the atmosphere, but not all of them. When they are doing it, Carol comes and helps them. They destroy all the parts and Earth is saved. Hahahaha, they think they defeated me, Supreme Intelligence says. Time to Reboot the ship. Supremor pushes some buttons and the ship becomes bigger and bigger. Later, Carol, Tony and Rhoday are back. Sharon shows them the big ship. We have to stop them Carol says. Let me help you, Yon-Rogg says. No! I am the boss here now, Supreme Intelligence says. Later a message shows up from Galactus. Yon-Rogg what the hell are you doing?? Destroying your own ships. Galactus says. Yon-Rogg isn't any longer in command. I am the commander now, Supreme Intelligence. So, you Supreme Intelligence, What are your plans, Galactus says. You will see, Supreme Intelligence says and he cuts of the communication. Fly with this ship to earth, Supreme Intelligence says to Supremor. The ship flies closer to earth. We have to attack now, Tony says. And they go, they fly to the ship and break in. Where are the guards, Rhodey says. I have no idea. They are probably more busy with the ship, Carol says. They go to the cockpit where they find Supremor. You are the only one here??, Carol asks. Yes, and he attacks them. I will fight against him, Rhodey says. Carol and Tony walk to the other side of the ship where they find Supreme Intelligence. Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here. Captain Marvel and Iron Man. You two seriously think you can stop me. Where is Yon-Rogg. He is no longer in command, Supreme Intelligence. Supreme Intelligence opens the cell of Yon-Rogg. Show yourself to be important, defeat those two idiots for me. Yon-Rogg attacks Carol and Tony. I will kill you for revenge for Galen-Kor. Tony fights against Yon-Rogg. Carol tries to find a way to stop the ship. Rhodey is fighting again Supremor. He Shoots at him, but it has not effect. You serious think those bullets can stop me. I am far stronger than you. Supremor fights back and Rhodey uses a missile. The missiles touches Supremor's arm and his arm breaks. Gah, you think you defeated me. Rhodey picks up one of his bombs. Supremor attacks him and the fight. Supremor tries to destroy his armor. It doesn't succeeds and Rhodey puts the bomb on the place where his arm broke. Supremor tries to get it out of him and he explodes. He dies, and his broken parts fall on the ground. The Ship comes closer to Earth. Rhodey tries to fly the ship. Tony is still fighting with Yon-Rogg until Supreme Intelligence opens a portal to the Dimension of Death. They both fall in the portal and go to the Dimension of Death. Yon-Rogg stil tries to defeat Iron Man. He breaks some parts open of his armor. On the ship, Carol is fighing again Supreme Intelligence. He tries to electrocute her. Rhodey tries to fly the ship but is taken over by Supreme Intelligence. Where are you, Supremor!!!, Supreme Intelligence says angry. In the dimension of Death, Tony and Yon-Rogg are caught by some inhabitants. Yon-Rogg attacks and kills them. Iron Man tries to shoot on him. He uses a missile. Yon-Rogg tries to dodge it but he touches it and fells of the cliff. He tries to hang on it. Some other inhabitants shoot on him. Iron Man tries to save him but Yon-Rogg is shot by one of the Inhabitants. He falls on the ground. He is severy injured. Iron Man flies to him. It is too late, You have to stop Supreme Intelligence, Yon-Rogg says. If you defeat him, you can stop the ship, Yon-Rogg says and he dies. Carol, can you hear me, Tony says. I can use a portal back to earth. Some inhabitants are angry here. Carol can't hear it because she fights with Supreme Intelligence. Carol picks up the wires with electricity and electrocutes Supreme Intelligence. He fells in sleep. Rhodey has the power back and turns on the ship. The Army also arrived and shoot at the ship. Rhodey sets the ship on automatic pilot. I can hear you, Carol says to Tony. She uses the power of Supreme Intelligence and opens a portal. Tony comes through it. They go of the ship and fly back to New York. In New York, Sharon congratulates him. Later, Rhodey goes back to the army. Tony and Carol go back to their home. Mid-Credit Scene The Supreme Intelligence is seen. He is awake and tries to take over the control of the ship again. Please help me, he says to Galactus. No I won't help you, You have failed, and this are your Implications, Galactus says. The ship flies further. It flies to a big meteorite. No!!, No!!!, No!!!! Supreme Intellingence screams very loud. The ship touches the Big meteorite and explodes. Supreme Intelligence tries to escape but he is stuck and he explodes and dies. After-Credit Scene Tony and Carol are with each other. Later they get a message from Bruce Banner. He says that Natasha Romanoff is disappeared and asks for their help. Carol and Tony don't wait a minute and they go to him. Cast * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Michael Gambon as Supreme Intelligence (Voice Only) * Kiefer Sutherland as Yon-Rogg * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Emily vanCamp as Sharon Carter * Frank Welker as Supremor (Voice Only) * Michael Rooker as Pete Danvers * Luke Evans as Joe Danvers * Unknown Actor as Galactus (Voice Only) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:SwitzerlandDormammu's Ideas Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Action